James Loyderas
Lord James Loyderas was a major Dark Lord of the Sith in the Jedi Vs Sith rpg. History Early History James Loyderas was born on Ruusan, though his parents were aristocrats, and found there by a jedi master, no one knows who he is but some say it was prophecy. He would later rise to the ranks of Jedi Master. His old master would vanish mysteriously. The Turning Lord James would awake and see the Universe in shambles the republic was growing and a new sith Lord was in power Feral Ragnos. James always aured of his destiny would work with the Jedi Order and then would betray it. He belive Feral Ragnos. Then, he became Lord James Loyderas, Dark Lord of the Sith, and he felt complete. Ruling Balmorra Lord James Loyderas would rule Balmorra. Brining it to new levels of prosperity. Kashyyyk Sith Lord James Loyderas was currently the second in command of the Kashyyyk Sith. With the title Seth James Loyderas. Kashyyyk Sith Order With the help of fellow KS members James rebelled against Brimstone Saber Winduhttp://jvs.wikia.com/wiki/Saber_Windu_Brimstone_Ra#BRIMSTONE and overthrew him. He then became Sith'ari of the Kashyyyk Sith Order. Business and Finnacial Life Loyderas Corporate Syndicate James would initiate strong and financially sound practices and plans to make each company he owned or had control in strong in infrastructure and impenetrable to financial crisis. He became a multi-billionaire by his efforts and then launched a plan to give the economy of the Universe a strong business institution. Thus, the Loyderas Corporate Syndicate was launched to do so and encourages economic growth and stability. The Loyderas Corporate Syndicate is involved in all sectors of the market and is moving to a mega-expansion of its entities. Defense and Intelligent Solutions Inc. Defense and Intelligent Solutions Inc. is James's current company and is a major corporate conglomerate. Positions Positions Held Head and Founder of Galatic Scientific Observation and Research Orginization Trade Viceory of the Balmorran Trade Federation CEO and Founder of Balmorran Trade Corporation CEO of Amdala-Balmorra Enterprises CEO and Founder of Balmorran Arms CEO and Founder of Bank of Balmorra Former Ruler of Balmorra Founder and High Shadow Lord of the Shadow Council and leader of temples and academies of the Shadow Council Senator of Balmorra during Repblic Days Governor of Balmorra during True Sith Empire Capo di Tutti Capi of the Black Sun (head of the criminal empire) Jen'ari of the Mandalore Sith Acadamey (MA) Second in command of the Temple of Death Don of the Loyderas Crime Family Seth James Loyderas right hand to Pharaoh Brimstone Saber Windu of the Kashyyyk Sith Sith'ari of the Kashyyyk Sith Order Chief Executive Officer of Loyderas Corporate Syndicate Executive Director of Loyderas Corporate Syndicate President of Loyderas Corporate Syndicate Chief High Priest of the New Rogue Order Founder and CEO of Defense and Intelligent Solutions Inc. Founder and CEO of Galasoft Founder and CEO of Galactic Research Organization Founder and CEO of Galactic Insurance Corporation Executive Director, Chairman, and Founder of Galactic Corporate Syndicate Founder, CEO, and Founder of Galactic Trade Institute CEO of Galiticon Insurance Positions Currently Held CFO of LAN. Founder and CEO of Defense and Intelligent Solutions Inc. A chara of An Tiarna Dubh and honoray IF member Category:Characters